


Before the Song Goes Off

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, break-up, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: “We just agreed that there was no point of being in a relationship that was going nowhere” you shrug as you end up telling the story of your recent breakup to your two friends.“You seem so… okay?” one of your friends says confused. “When you broke up with Kylo I thought you were going insane. I’ve never saw you so destroyed”.“Yeah, well, Kylo was different”





	Before the Song Goes Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request based on Song Goes Off by Trey Songz.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k-QPHI7mTw

“We just agreed that there was no point of being in a relationship that was going nowhere” you shrug as you end up telling the story of your recent breakup to your two friends. They invited you to come to this bar so you could drunk cry for Chad, your now ex boyfriend, but you feel pretty calm.

“You seem so… okay?” one of your friends says confused. “When you broke up with Kylo I thought you were going insane. I’ve never saw you so destroyed”.

“Yeah, well, Kylo was different” you press your lips together. You’re almost sure he’s the reason your relationship with Chad passed unnoticed for you. You and Kylo  broke up six months ago. After three months of feeling your heart hurting everyday you thought that being with someone else would help you but three more months passed and you realized it wasn’t working.

“Don’t freak out but Kylo is here” your other friend tells you and takes a sip from her drink, anxious that you’ll make a scene. It’s like you magically invoked him by talking about him.

“What?!” you snap your head at the direction where you friend is looking and you see Kylo sitting at the bar with a glass of whisky in front of him. “Unbelievable…” you mutter and stand up, ready to pick a fight with him. You feel your body filling with adrenaline and your knees and hands shake a little.

“Are you following me?” you barked to Kylo, standing at his side. He’s wearing a leather jacket and his hair is longer than the last time you saw him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, princess” Kylo looks at you and he doesn’t even act surprise to see you. You feel hurt because you haven’t seen each other in six months, his reaction should had been different, right?

“Fucking creep stalking me” you choose the insult you know Kylo detests. It’s a low punch because he told you all his life he felt like an outcast and just wanted to be normal. But you just want something more from thim than a just a simple glance.

You see how his eye twitches and you smile because of your triumph, but he stays quiet opting to drink his whiskey instead of answering you.

“Aren’t you gonna say something stupid like about my clothes or I don’t know?” you stutter, your resources to make Kylo angry are running out.

“You look really beautiful, (Y/N)” he sighs not wanting to pick up a fight with you. “Like the princess you are. Your new boyfriend is very lucky”.

You feel how your face gets hot because of his words. “I don’t have a boyfriend anymore” you mumble. You feel like a total idiot for calling him names.

“Oh” he stops drinking to say. “I didn’t know”.

“I’m sorry for calling you like that” you say ashamed.

“No problem” he chuckles. He knows how impulsive you can be and you acting like this just mean one thing: you still like him. “Do you wanna take a drink with me? I’ll pay”.

“Ok” you answer shyly and sit on a stool next to him. You turn to see your friends but they’re already talking and flirting with a guy, not even paying attention to you.

“That’s a nice jacket” you observe him as the bartender put a beer in front of you.

“Thanks, a pretty girl gave it to me” he snickers and looks at you.

“And why she isn’t with you?”

“She’s sitting next to me” he says as he stares at you.

You roll your eyes but your the twist in your mouth gives you away, no matter how lame Kylo’s compliments are, they always make you smile.

“And that guy, Chad, he was an idiot for losing you. But sooner or later it was going to happen” he adds as he was chatting with a simple friend.

“What do you mean it was going to happen? And how do you know his name?” you furrow your brow intrigued.

“Poe told me, relax. I’m not stalking you” he says hurt, remembering your previous insult. “And it didn’t work because you know he wasn’t the one”.

You stay silent looking at your beer. Kylo is right about your recent relationship, it was never going to work because you weren’t into it.

“I’m the one you should be with” he purses his lips and look at his glass to avoid your gaze.

“Then why did we break up?” your ask sounds like a claim. You still feel the tears you spilled for him fresh in your face.

“Because we’re both stubborn and impulsive” Kylo stands up and you  turn your body to face him.

“(Y/N), these past months I’ve been lost and you’re the only one who can complete me” he brushes your arm with your fingers.

“Kylo, no…” you feel how your resolution of not falling for him is crumbling down.

“I know you imagined too, you and me getting back. Let’s just stop torturing ourselves like this” he pleads you and you feel his puppy eyes are going to make you tumble down.

“You and me is just trouble, you know it” you argue. You try to remember the pain you feel when you walked out of Kylo’s department telling him you hated him and he didn’t run to you.

“No, (Y/N), you and me is the best fucking thing that has happened to me” Kylo shakes his head, laughing bitterly. “Just think about it, the chances of me running into you were like one in a billion and yet here we are”.

“You’re gonna hurt me” you refuse to open your heart to him again.

“I won’t. I promise you this time will be different” he leans to your body and whispers in your ear.

“I don’t know” you cross your arms trying to put some distance between you and him.

“I bet I can convince you before the song goes off” he leaves his lips close to your cheek, not touching it. A new tune has just started, resounding through the bar. He lowers his face in the crook of your neck and begins leaving wet kisses along it. A shiver runs through your body and you push him away with your arms but he’s faster and takes them, putting them around his torso. Then, he grabs your waist and kisses you, your teeth clicking against his because he took you by surprise. Kylo bites your upper lip and you whine giving him full access. He doesn’t waste time and introduces his tongue, getting it tangled with yours.

Two songs have passed and you two continuing with your make out session. You haven’t even stop to take a breath. His breath feels fresh because of the alcohol  and your body is totally glued to him.

“Kylo” you moan, tilting your head trying to reach him deeper.

“I adore you” he breathes out against your mouth. “This time I won’t lose you. Don’t ever leave me again”.

“Don’t ever let me leave me again” you say back to him. You missed everything about him: his lips, his voice, his smell, his broad chest.

“Tell me you love me, baby girl. Tell me” he pants, desperate to take back what other stupid guy had for three months.

“I love you” you sigh hearing the pet name he used to call you. You hold his face between your hands and pepper kisses in it.

“Let’s get out of here before I take you in front of everyone” Kylo feels a familiar pressure in his crotch. He offers you his hand and you jump off the stool, ready to mark his body as yours again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
